


Pre Parenthood

by CrazyBunnyShipper



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnyShipper/pseuds/CrazyBunnyShipper
Summary: Everyone in South Park has grown up. Craig actually wants children. Tweek isn't really sure. Watch as our couple learns about being gay and wanting children in modern times. With South Park mixed into it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Thoughts 

Tweek and I have been married for 2 years. I love him so much. Tweek and I own Tweak Bros. Tweek's parents gave him the shop once he graduated from high school and then they moved to Florida. I moved in with Tweek as soon as he told me about it. I was nervous to ask Tweek to marry me. So for his 24th birthday, I took him to a restaurant. I bought a ring with diamonds encrusted all around it. I was planning on proposing to him when we get the dessert. But Tweek had plans.

I excused myself during the middle of dinner to go to the bathroom and calm down. Expecting any answer he gives me, yes, no, I need to think, or a slap in the face. I was going to be prepared. As I was sweating bullets in the empty bathroom. Clyde walks in, "Oh hey Craig, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." He sees my distressed face.  
I grab the ring out of my pocket and tell him. "I am going to propose to Tweek in less than an hour!" 

Clyde squeals like an anime schoolgirl and hugs me. "I didn't know you have the balls to do it. You'll be fine, Now go out there and be a man! I'll be watching."

I put the ring back in my pocket and leave the bathroom. I walk back to the table with confidence. We will stay together forever. He's my Tweek and I'm his Craig. I see him as I walk back to the table. He looks really bored as he plays with his favorite fidget spinner. It has pictures of us printed all over it. I gave it to him for his 16th birthday. I sit back down on the chair and grab his hand and hold it.

"So how are you doing, honey?" I ask him because I don't know what to talk about.

"I'm good, so are we going to have dessert?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll tell the waitress it's your birthday." Our waitress comes to us. "How is everything? Do you want dessert." Oh my god, it is going to happen. "Well, the thing is, it is my boyfriend's birthday. What is the most special thing you have on the dessert menu?" I am screaming internally. The waitress sees through me, she knows. " We have a birthday sundae. Do you want that?" Okay, she doesn't know. "Yes, thank you." She leaves to get the sundae. "I love you, Craig." Tweek says. "I love you more Tweek."

The waitress arrives with the sundae. "Have a good day." As she leaves she winks at me. Okay, now she does know. I look at Tweek. I grab the ring from my pocket. "Tweek, there's been something I have wanted to ask you. I am scared to ask but I need to know." Tweek puts his hand on my free hand and squeezes it. "You can ask me anything Craig." I take a deep breath and look at his soft eyes. "Will you marry me?"

I hold the ring up. Tweek starts to turn red. "Really Craig, That was the same question I was going to ask when you left to go to the bathroom." The whole restaurant laughs as I put my ring on him and he put his ring on me. We kiss of course. I pay for the check and we leave. We start to walk home when I hear a familiar voice yelling behind us. I turn around and see Clyde walking towards us. "Tweek, the reason Craig went to the bathroom is because he was so nervous he almost peed his pants." Tweek and Clyde laugh as I give Clyde my famous middle finger at his face.

2 months later we got married. It wasn't anything too special. We invited the whole town and had the wedding at the church. Anyway, last month I was working in the coffee shop. Kyle and Bebe came in to grab drinks. Kyle ordered a Black Coffee, Bebe ordered a Cold Hot Chocolate, with caramel and mocha drizzle. Bebe is at least 5 or 6 months pregnant. Kyle and Bebe have been married for 3 years.

Kyle told me at the bar that they have been trying for a baby for 2 years and it was so difficult they were thinking about adoption. But they found out Bebe was pregnant and they were so happy. Kyle starts to talk to me. 

“So Craig, Have you and Tweek talked about children?” Kyle puts his elbow onto the counter and puts his hand onto his cheek. 

I spit out the coffee I was drinking. “WHAT?!......Umm…..Not really. I have just been waiting for Tweek to talk to me about it. I do want a child.” I look away from Kyle and think a bit. 

“Really? You should talk to Tweek about it. I know you guys would make great parents.” Kyle says smiling brightly. 

“ I don’t know, It would probably freak out Tweek.” I say drinking more of my coffee. 

Bebe starts to leave with her drink and Kyle leaves with her. I decide that I should probably talk to Tweek about it. Tweek went to bed early because he was tired. After twenty minutes of Facebook I go up to bed. I pass by the guest room.

I stop and stand by the door for a minute. I open it and walk inside. I close the door and turn on the light. It's a white room with a window, dresser, and a twin size bed in it. The floor is smooth wood with a fluffy round rug in the middle of it. It's smaller than our bedroom, but it is kinda spacious. 

I sit on the bed and close my eyes. I imagine a pink room with a light pink bed in it. There is a blanket on it with rainbows and unicorns in the pattern. The dresser has a picture with me and Tweek on it with a child with black hair in a picture frame.

The floor has a fluffy round pink rug in the middle of it. There are random toys all over the room. I hear the door open. I turn my head to see a little girl with black hair in pigtails running over to me. "Daddy, I love you!" She goes to hug me but I open my eyes. Tweek is hugging me. "Craig, I love you."

I look at Tweek's tired face. "I...I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Tweek sits beside me on the bed. "What were you thinking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

The idea of kids terrifies me. I don't know why, maybe because I would raise a human being.  
I never talked to Craig about children. First, the conversation would probably turn into an argument. Second, whenever me and Craig get into an argument. I have the worst panic attacks Third, I don't want to talk about children.

We had the argument. I went to bed early because I was so tired. It is usually hard for me to get to sleep. Whenever Craig is in bed with me, I feel safe and calm.

After a while, I heard Craig going up the stairs. But the bedroom door didn't open. I heard a door close though. I got up from bed to see what is happening. I heard from the guest room the bed squeaking. What is the world is Craig doing? I open the guest room door to see Craig sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.

I go over to him to hug him. "Craig, I love you." He hugs back."I.. I'm sorry I was just thinking." I sit beside him on the bed. "What were you thinking about?" 

"Honey, I want to have a kid with you." Craig looks at me blushing. My face turns white. " WHAT?! You….I can't. I don't...want... children. I'm scared. Are you sick?" I put my hand on to his forehead and pretend to be calm. "Tweek, we have been together for almost twenty years. We gave each other our virginities. We never broke up once. Our love is so powerful, now Imagine giving our power to a child that we love and raise. You’re my Tweek and I’m your Craig.” Craig grabs for my hand. I pull away and stand up to leave the room.

Craig pulls my hand. I fall on top of him. I already know what happens next. "We should do this in the other bedroom." I say hoping that we could do this tonight. "I'm sorry," Craig says while standing up. "It's okay if you don't want children, but this room would be perfect for "Her". OMG, he has been thinking."HER?! Can you fucking kiss me already." Craig is really sexy at this point.

Craig leaves the room and I hear him going down the stairs. I was surprised. I go and close the door. I sit back on to the bed. I start to tear up. This has never happened before. What do I do? I look out the window. There is a full moon tonight. I need to call someone. I go to our bedroom and grab my phone. I head to the bathroom. I sit in the tub. I look through my contacts and stop at "Kenny McCormick".

I press the call button. I hear the dial and wait for him to pick up. He is really good for love advice. He told me that if I have any trouble with anything to call him. "Kenny McCormick, now who calls me this early?" I laugh "Hey Kenny it's Tweek. Me and Craig got into a fight and I don't know what to do." I hear him sigh "What happened?" He asks.

I explain to him everything, even the anger sex. Twenty minutes later I hear knocking on the bathroom door. I forgot to lock it. The door opens and Kenny is there with a bottle of vodka. "Dude you came all this way for this?" I ask. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus Craig texted me to check on you and to not rape you." He sits on the ground of the bathroom.

"Thanks, Kenny, I just don't know what to think." Kenny puts his hand on my shoulder. "Dude it's perfectly normal when you're talking about the future. I got some vodka." He opens the bottle and drinks from it first, then hands it to me. I grab it and drink half of it. Kenny looks at me mouth open and shocked. "Jesus Christ Tweek!" I start talking about things and Craig. "Like I don't want to hurt Craig but I don't want children because I'm scared and it's so sad." 

Next thing I know, I wake up in my bed. My head hurts like hell and I grab my phone. There are a few messages from Craig. I open them up and read them. *Tweek I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. We can talk later. I will work in the store and you can stay home or do whatever. <3 Love you*

I cry a bit before getting up and heading downstairs. I make some coffee and go to the guest room. I open the door and I see Kenny sleeping in the bed. I close the door and let him be. I realize I have the whole day to do whatever I want. But I just want to go to the coffee shop and be with Craig. 

I leave a note for Kenny that he is welcome to eat and hang out for a bit. I get dressed then leave. I walk over to the shop because I want some fresh air and prepare myself. As I get closer to there I start to calm down. I start thinking about when Craig's guinea pig, Stripe passed away.

Stripe was 7 when he passed. Craig and I were 15. Craig was very depressed for a while. The day Stripe died was the hardest. Craig and I had a sleepover at my house. I was still awake and Craig was fast asleep. Craig's phone started ringing. I grabbed his phone and I saw it was from Craig's mom. I answered. "Craig, Stripe had to be put down. I'm sorry." I was screaming in my head and I hung up. How am I going to tell Craig. 

I woke Craig up and I just hugged him. "Tweek, what happened?" Craig's voice tired from waking up. "I'm sorry Craig,... Stripe…- "What happened to Stripe?" Craig asked holding on to me. "Stripe had to be put down." I said holding Craig tighter. I start hearing Craig sobbing. I rarely hear Craig cry and when he does it breaks my heart.

During that whole week he didn't talk to anyone, not even me. All I did was hold his hand and hug him. He slept over at my house. I was now the supporting boyfriend.

I realize that maybe I don't want children is because I'm scared of losing them. Now I see the store. I walk inside. I see Craig, he looks sad. I walk behind the counter and I hug him. "I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the fight I felt so horrible. I left the house and went to the bar. I walk in and I see Stan Marsh playing the guitar and doing a song on the stage. I head over to the counter and order a beer. I check my phone to see if Tweek texted me. I decide to text Kenny to have him check on Tweek. 

Stan sits next to me and orders a beer. "Hey Craig, how are you doing?" Stan asks "Sad." I say putting my head on the counter. "What happened?"Stan pats my shoulder. "I want to have children but Tweek doesn't want any and he told me he was scared. I was upset and left the house." After I finish my vent, Stan talks to me about his son Theodore. "Honestly Theodore and Wendy makes me so happy. You should talk to Tweek and try to understand why he doesn't want children. You guys always work everything out." 

Stan and I talk until midnight. Then I leave and decide to go home to check on Tweek. I walk in and go upstairs. I see Kenny carrying Tweek to the bedroom. A minute later Kenny leaves the room and sees me. "Oh..hey Craig I put Tweek to bed." Kenny stumbles around. "Go to the guest room Kenny. You are drunk," I go over to him and hug him. "Thank you Kenny." I help Kenny to the guest room and close the door. 

I go to my bedroom and see Tweek sleeping on the bed. I sit beside him and hold his hand. I whisper. "I'm sorry Tweek, I hate it when you cry. I hope we work this out." I look at the clock and it's 2am. I grab my phone and text Tweek that he can stay home and relax. Then I set and alarm for 7am. Then sleep right by Tweek holding his hand.

I wake up as the alarm rings. I quickly turn it off and get ready to go to the coffee shop. I check on Kenny and I found out he puked. I'm not too annoyed by this. He did help Tweek out so I need to return a favor. So I pick it up and leave some medicine on the nightstand. Then I leave for work. I go into the shop through the back and get the shop ready for the day.

As I get it ready I remember when I first moved in with Tweek. We put furniture in together and talked about many things. Tweek wanted our bedroom to have a calm blue color and I really liked that idea. After we got the paint we started painting the room and it was fun. Tweek had to leave to go get some food so I bought some glow in the dark paint and painted constellations and stars on the ceiling. 

I was so excited to show Tweek. After he got back we put the bed in the bedroom and made the bed. Then put the nightstands and dresser in the room. Then I made some Mac and cheese for dinner. Then we went to bed and I told Tweek I had a surprise. I turned off the lamp and the constellations appeared. I remember seeing Tweek gasp and saying it was beautiful. We cuddled and went to sleep. 

After I got the store ready I opened it and waited for a customer. After a few minutes. Wendy and Theodore came in for a treat. "Hey Craig, Stan told me he talked to you about kids and stuff. I just wanted to let you know that if you are planning on having your kid through a surrogate. I would be more than happy to be your surrogate. Also can I have a chocolate chip cookie." I was so surprised and happy that people wanted to help Tweek and I. I gave them cookies for free and told them to have a wonderful day.

After a few minutes. Tweek came in. I was so surprised I just went up and hugged him. "I love you." We both say that at the same time. "I'm sorry Craig, I was scared because I wouldn't want them to die or be hurt." Tweek says holding me closer. "You know they wouldn't die because we would be the best parents ever." I hold Tweek's hand.

We both work in the store until it was closing time. We left and headed home. Tweek and I talked throughout the night of the costs and plans we have for the child. We talked about if we should have a surrogate or adopt. We agreed on having a surrogate. Tweek wanted me to use my sperm for the surrogate. He said he was a bit afraid of us using his. 

I text Wendy and tell her to meet us at Bennigans to discuss the details of her being our surrogate. The next morning Tweek and I got ready to meet up with Wendy. When we got to Bennigans. Wendy and Stan were already there waiting for us. Tweek and I get to the table and greet both of them. We order our food then we start talking. "So who's sperm are we using?" Wendy asks. "We're going to use mine." I say while holding Tweek's hand under the table.

"So I want to discuss the cost of me being your surrogate," Wendy says holding out a folder full of papers. "First, I did some research and found that the usual price of a surrogate is around 100,000 but since we do live in a smaller area I am willing to be paid around 75,000, all of that will pay for hospital bills, food, and enough to support my family." I look over at Tweek. He is playing with the fidget spinner. "Also, You do know that the child will be related to me by genetics only. After I give birth it is your child not mine in any way." Wendy smiles at me brightly. "Thank you Wendy, I just don't know what to say" I give her the same bright smile.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After we get home, I go to the guest room and look around. Tweek follows me and is right by me in the doorway. "What do you see?" Tweek grabs for my hand and puts his head to my shoulder. 

"A family." I smile and look at Tweek. Tweek pushes me away and smiled. "Geez Craig, this is too sappy for me. I want to go to bed." After he said that we heard a knock from the front door. I go to the door and open it. 

"SURPRISE!!!!" I step back in awe and fall down. "Oh geez, sorry. Here let me help you up." Margorine helps me up. I look around, I see Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Token, Clyde, Bebe, Margorine, and Wendy. Tweek runs down the stairs and sees everyone. "Agh, What the fuck is happening?" 

Kenny speaks up. "Well, Wendy told us that she was your surrogate and is pregnant with your child. So I called everyone and said we should have a party and surprise you at your house. I also do have a gift for you guys." Kenny hands me a bag. 

Kenny being Kenny, I am worried it might be something too weird if you know what I'm saying. I put my hand in the bag and feel soft material. I grab it and take it out of the bag. It's a light blue baby blanket made with fleece fabric. On the pattern there are stars and moons all over it. 

"Wow, it's beautiful." I hold the blanket, it the softest thing in the world other than a guinea pig. "Even Cartman brought a gift too!" Kyle says while Cartman pushes him away. Cartman has gotten muscular over the years, he's wearing a light brown sweater and black glasses. He hands me a medium sized box. I opened it and there is a teddy bear about as big as a month old baby. It has black beady eyes and a colorful bowtie. It's light brown and soft. 

"Thanks, Cartman. It's cute." I smile and look at Tweek. He is talking to Bebe and Wendy in the kitchen. Bebe is eight months pregnant. She told us she is due in four weeks. Token and Clyde come up to talk to me. "Craig, I got you a gift." Clyde hands me a tiny box. Inside is a binkie with a taco picture on it. Token facepalms once he sees it. "Clyde, Why?" I laugh and talk to them for a while before sitting down in the living room. 

Kenny and Margorine are sitting on the couch talking to Stan and Kyle. "Honestly everyone having children makes me so happy," Kenny says as I sit down. "I can be that cool uncle that everyone likes." Kyle nods. "Yeah you do seem like that type." Margorine notices me and talks to me. "Hey there Craig, how are you doing." They are wearing a blue sweater with white flowers all over it. Their hair is in a braid. "I'm doing good." I answer. "Kenny actually made the blanket a while ago." Margorine says. Kenny heard what Margorine said and blushes with embarrassment. 

"Wait, Kenny you made the blanket?" Stan asks. "Yeah, I like sewing and making things like outfits, blankets, and bags," Kenny responds. " I had to learn so then my clothes can stay in better shape, also to dress like a princess." Kenny winks at me and I do my usual middle finger attack. Stan and Kyle laugh as Margorine facepalms and shake their head.  
"So Craig, what gender do you want the child to be." Stan asks."I haven't given it much thought about the gender, but I do want a girl."I said 

Tweek heard me from the kitchen and addressed. "We are not having a girl, Craig." Stan and Kyle laugh as I responded. "Yes we will have a girl, she would be the most beautiful girl in the world." Tweek walks up to me and steals my hat to put it on. "Fine, but you get to talk to her about puberty then." He walks out of the room back to the kitchen. Wendy adds in to the conversation. "Just you wait till she starts her period." Bebe and Wendy laugh as everyone else is confused. "So Cartman," Kyle starts "How is your love life going?" Kyle bats his eyes at Cartman. Bebe facepalms and sighs. "It is doing great as a matter of fact, I have a girlfriend." Cartman retorts, drinking from his cup.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Wendy asked sitting by me. "Tiffany Smith." Cartman giggled, his cheeks and ears turning pink. "Aww, someone's blushing." Kenny teases. "Wait, when did you meet her?" I asked, then taking a drink. "I met her in college, we were really good friends and we kept in contact after I graduated," Cartman begins, then takes a sip from his cup. "About five months ago she visited me and asked if we could start dating. She lives in Utah. I'm thinking about maybe moving there in a few months." 

Everyone is actually in shock. I hate to admit it but I would miss Cartman. But him living in Utah is ironic to me. I see Kyle, his cheeks are flushed from drinking. He is starting to cry. "I don't want you to leave!" Kyle looks so dramatic. Bebe is about to kick him until Cartman starts laughing. "Out of all the people, I thought you wouldn't miss me." He grabs Kyle's hat then pats his hair. Stan and Kenny, Token and Clyde are all laughing their heads off. Tweek peeks from the corner to see what's happening. "Uhh…I made cupcakes. Anyone want any-" Clyde runs from the chair to the kitchen. "CUPCAKES!!" He exclaims. 

After everyone eats cupcakes, we talk for a few minutes until Bebe and Kyle leave. Then everyone leaves one by one. Kenny and Margorine were the last ones to leave. Kenny gives Tweek and I hugs. Then they leave. "We have good friends, Craig." Tweek and I head to bed and go to sleep. 

The next morning, I wake up and start getting ready to leave for work. As I take the car, I stop at an intersection. I wait for a minute or Two. The light turns green and I press the gas pedal. I see a car coming straight for me. "OH SHI-"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

2 Months later

"Congratulations," The Doctor says to Wendy. "You are about five weeks Pregnant" Craig, Wendy, and I are sitting in the waiting room. Wendy high fives Craig and I. She looks at the doctor. "So about eight months till the child is born?" The doctor looks at his clipboard. "Yes, so in December you should be due. I will be your main doctor during your pregnancy. This is also a surrogacy?"

Wendy nods. "Yes, it is." The Doctor looks at Craig then me. "Just to let you know, no papers for adoption and stuff like that is needed." Wendy looks at us and smiles. "That's great, it makes things simpler."We leave the clinic and head to the car. "Hey, just so guys know you are welcome to come to the appointments." Craig nods he looks like he is on the verge of tears. 

I hold his hand and look at him."Are you okay Craig?" I ask. "I'm just so happy." Craig says tears spilling out of his eyes. This is the first time I've seen Craig happy cry. He looks so magical, I can't explain it but I know that I love it. Wendy says her goodbyes and we start heading home. I drive while Craig does some taxes. 

"We are going to be parents in eight months, that’s a lot of pressure." I say still looking straight at the road. Craig puts his papers down. "They’re going to be a Christmas baby." Craig says while looking at the window smiling. God, I love it when he smiles. Christmas is actually our favorite time of the year. One is that since it's colder more people come in for hot chocolate and other drinks. But every year we throw a Christmas party at our house. 

We invite all of our friends and family to come over and celebrate. I make alcoholic beverages and coffee while Craig makes food for our guests to eat. Craig and I talk to our old friends. Stan's group of friends would come over to talk about old memories. Cartman even comes to our parties.

Cartman and Kyle would still fight about the most random of things and make stupid bets. Kenny compliments and flirts with everyone in the party. Butters follows Kenny around during the parties. Butters came out as genderfluid when we were 16. They like to dress up as "Margorine" when they feel like it.

Kenny and Butters have dated on and off for 6 years. Kenny is the one that always take the breaks. He has told me the reason why he always take breaks is because he feels horrible about not making a lot of money, he wants to buy a home and propose to Butters. But he takes the breaks to leave town and do work to make money to get the house and the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I always get up an hour later than Craig does. I work in the back while Craig deals with customers. Usually, in the back I order and organize our stock of coffee beans, flavorings, and other things we sell. Craig always lets me sleep more because of my problem with getting any rest. So I lose a lot of sleep. I appreciate what Craig does for me. Sometimes I feel like a nuisance or a weight Craig has to carry. But since we've been together for almost 20 years. Craig obviously loves me.

As I have gotten older, I developed major anxiety. Mostly because of stress and exposure to the real world. 

Craig has been there for every part of it. He is the most patient person in the world. He holds me when I cry. He knows to not touch me if I have a panic attack. He brings me to a smile whenever he enters the room. You could say it's true love.

As I got up, rubbing my eyes from lack of sleep. My phone rings. I grab it and answer it.

"Hello" 

"Hi, is this Tweek Tucker?" The voice on the other side says.

"Yes, it is."

"Your husband Craig Tucker got into a car crash. He is at Hell's Pass Hospital right now and we need you to come and fill out paperwork."

I try to breathe, but I feel like I'm choking to death. But I somehow am able to speak. "I'll be there right away." I hang up the phone. I stand in the same spot in the hallway for a few minutes before sitting on the floor, Burying my face to my knees. I want to move and get up, run to the hospital. But my heart won't let me. I know I'm not having a panic attack. But I can't move. 

"Tweek! Where are you?" Someone is knocking on the door. "Where is the goddamn key?" 

I hear the door open. I can hear the voice more clearly. It's Kenny.

"Tweek!" Kenny finds me in the hallway. " Hey, you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we need to get you to the hospital. That's why I came here. I actually saw the crash and called 911." 

"Is he okay?" Imagining my life without Craig, I can't believe it at all.

"He's fine, when I saw them putting Craig in the ambulance he was conscious and talking. He looked in a bit of pain but he's breathing. C'mon, I'll take you." 

He pulls me up and we get into the car. I don't care about my coffee I left at the kitchen table. I need to see my love. 

We make it to Hell's Pass Hospital and Kenny drops me off at the entrance so he can find a parking spot. I run to the front counter and talk to the secretary.

"Excuse me but is Craig Tucker here?"

"Yes he is, who are you?"

"I'm his husband Tweek Tucker-"

"Yes, he is in room 214 on the second floor take the elevator to your right." 

"Thank you." I go to the elevator and press the two button. The elevator goes up to the floor. The door opens and I run out and look for Room 214. I find it and open the door without thinking. I see Craig on a hospital bed sleeping. I walk up to him and grab his hand. I look at his face, there is a bandage on the top of his forehead to the right. A little purple is around it.

I pull up a chair from the side of the room and sit in it. I look around the room than I realize something. Craig's right leg is in a cast and is elevated. 

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed before realizing I woke him up.

"Tweek?" I look at his face, his eyes are open. He smiles at me.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Craig" I feel my eyes burning, on the verge of tears. "I woke you up." 

"You did nothing wrong, I was waiting for you but I was so tired and in pain." Craig puts his hand up to my cheek and caresses it. 

We hear a knock on the door then it opens up. Kenny comes in carrying two cups of coffee and smiling. 

"Hey guys, how is everything?" He walks up to me and hands me a cup of coffee. 

"Good" Craig smiles. 

"So what's the damage?" Kenny pulls up a chair and sits beside me.

"A broken leg, broken arm and a couple bruises. I don't feel anything at all so the meds are working." Craig laughs with Kenny

I lay my head on Craig's chest and close my eyes. He puts his hand on my head and plays with my hair while talking to Kenny.

"How long until you are able to leave the hospital?" Kenny asks

"The doctor said about a day or two. They need to see if there are other damages. I have to have a wheelchair though."

"Craig, are you okay?" Wendy walks through the doorway and walks up to Craig. "I heard you got into a crash and I was really worried. Is Tweek okay?" 

"I'm traumatized." I mumbled into Craig's chest.

"Oh you poor thing." Wendy hugs me 

"What the hell, I'm the one that got into a car crash. But everyone is worried about Tweek." Craig exclaims

I look up and laugh at Craig. "At least you're going to be Crystal's favorite." 

"Who's Crystal?" Craig asks looking at me confused.

"Our daughter." I say softly.

Kenny yawns. "Guys, you are getting the readers bored of the story." Kenny looks at a wall. He smirks then winks.

Two days later

Craig gets to leave the hospital today. I planned a party to celebrate him coming home. I couldn't stay with him alot, I had to work in the coffee shop. People came in to ask how he was doing and to buy coffee then left tips.

Since Craig wasn't in the coffee shop, I had to do twice the work load. Making drinks and organizing the back. It was kinda stressful but after I close Kenny would pick me up and take me to the hospital. I would talk to Craig for hours until he fell asleep, Then Kenny would take me home. 

"I can't wait to go home, the food here sucks." Craig says as I help him into the wheelchair.

"Well, you do get to enjoy my glazed cookies when you get home." We leave the hospital room and head to the elevator.

We leave the hospital and head to Kenny's car. He let me use it so then we can surprise Craig when we get home.

I unlock the door and open then help Craig into the house.

"Tonight, I'm going to talk sweet nothings to you while you top me. I'm dry as fuck." Craig licks his lips. 

I stand frozen while Kenny pops up behind Craig from hiding in the closet under the staircase yelling surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I felt like I heard the voice of an angel. The crash some ended up with me in my car, flipped upside down. My leg and arm felt numb, my face felt wet with blood, sweat, and tears. My head was going to explode with all the blood rushing up to my brain. 

“Craig,” I hear a voice coming towards me. 

“Can you hear me?” The voice sounds urgent and wanting me to answer.

"Gn," is all I could muster.

I feel a pair of hands grabbing me under my arms.   
"I don't know if this will hurt you, I'm sorry dude." The voice pulls me out of the car fast. I wince from the pain, almost screaming. The voice sets me down on the sidewalk slowly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't worry, you'll get to the hospital soon."

I start to see more clearly, I look for the voice. The voice is familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. As I start to hear the sirens, I fall asleep.

A while later, I wake up from hearing Tweek screaming "Holy shit". I talk to him for a while until Kenny comes in carrying coffee and asking questions. 

Two long days after that, I got to go home. Tweek borrowed Kenny's Jeep for him to take me home. I have to be in a wheelchair for about two months until my leg heals. Then my arm will take around three months to heal. I feel horrible that Tweek has to take care of me for a while. I am not that surprised he is handling me being in a crash well. He is really tough, but because he has anxiety, people think he is weak and scared. 

We make it home. Me being an absolute idiot decided to flirt with my husband. 

"Tonight I'm going to talk sweet nothings to your ears while you top me." 

Tweek looks frozen in fear as I hear a "Surprise!" I jump in my chair as Kenny pops up behind me and laughs his head off. Not only that but a bunch of our friends come out of nowhere and suppress their laughter. I see Token and Clyde, Wendy and Stan, Kenny and Butters, then Cartman.   
Kenny puts his hand on my shoulder and steals my hat. 

"Today we celebrate this wonderful idiot being safe and sound. We now must embarrass him as much as we can." 

I punch him in the dick, he falls to the ground clutching his poor balls. Tweek runs to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack to help the balls. I laugh with Cartman and start to cry as my insides hurt from the laughter. 

"Thank you so much guys for coming, except Kenny." I use my middle finger to fuck him off. "Tweek didn't you make cookies?"

"Yeah I did, let me grab them." Tweek throws the ice pack at Kenny, hitting him in the head. Then leaves the room to grab the cookies. I move with my wheelchair to the couch in the living room and sit beside Wendy.

She whispers in my ear.

"I already feel like I can feel the baby and it's heartbeat." She grabs my hand and puts it on her stomach.

I don't feel anything but knowing that a living thing is there is quite powerful. I can imagine the heartbeat and kicking. I notice Tweek looking at me and smiling from across the room. 

"You kick a lot in there mister." Bebe rubs her stomach while eating a glazed cookie.

"Can I touch the baby?" Eric's voice sounds nervous. There's some hesitance but Bebe lets him touch it. Eric puts his hand on her stomach and rubs it. His eyes light up with excitement. 

"He does move a lot," Eric laughs. "I need a cookie." He gets up and grabs a glazed cookie to eat. "Hey Tweek," He goes up to Tweek.

"Yeah, what do you need Eric?" Tweek takes a sip of his coffee. 

"Come here," Eric grabs Tweek to lead him somewhere. Tweek looks at me with a confused face. I shrug giving him his answer to what's going on.

Eric leads Tweek to Bebe. He grabs Tweek's hand and puts it on Bebe's stomach. 

"Do you feel anything?" Bebe asks Tweek. 

"Yeah, I feel little punches and kicks I think." Tweek smiles this smile I have never seen before, it's so beautiful.

I realize Wendy stole my hat and is wearing it. 

"Why does everyone want to steal my hat?"I ask Wendy, trying to grab for the hat. 

"Well, it's a soft hat." Kenny goes behind Wendy and steals it to put on.

Thirty minutes later we head to Skeeter’s bar, except for Tweek, Bebe, and Wendy. So it was all guys, Stan and Kyle walked beside me talking about random things while everyone else was in front of me walking to Skeeter’s. 

“So let me get this straight,” Cartman starts loudly talking. “Only two guys here are straight as a fence.” 

“Fences are pointy dumbass.” Kyle switches hats with Stan. 

“Whatever Jew, So only Token and I are straight.” 

“I thought Kyle was straight.” Stan opens the door to the bar for everyone. 

“I’m bi Marsh.” Kyle punches Stan in the shoulder.

"Aw that sucks" We get seated at a table.

"What do you mean by that." Kyle sips from his bottle of beer.

"I had a huge crush on you during highschool." Stan starts blushing and looks at his bottle.

Kenny goes all ballistic, Cartman starts to laugh as I shake my head in sadness. 

"Fuck you Stan, You should have told me because I had a crush on you too." 

Kenny goes behind them and grab the back of their heads. 

"Just fucking kiss and make up." He pushes their faces together and they start kissing.

"You fucking queers, gays are not allowed in this fucking bar." Some redneck looking fuckers come up to us and start fighting. 

Butters comes up behind me and pull my wheelchair with me in it out of the bar. We run well Butters runs pushing my wheelchair to a nearby alleyway. 

"Ahahaha my plan is working perfectly." Butters looks at me with evil smeared on his face. 

"What the fuck are you talking about Butters?" I notice Butters walking towards a box in the alleyway.

"Butters isn't here right now, foolish human. For it is I, Queen Chaos!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was on my phone looking through Twitter as I hear knocking on the window. Who the heck is knocking on my window? I nervously get up from the bed and look through the window, it's Mysterion. I unlock the window and open it. 

"Mysterion? Why the hell are you at my window? Is something going on?" I bite on one of my nails as he goes through the opening of the window and stands up. It's been years since I have seen or heard from him. 

"Tweek," Mysterion's voice sounds urgent. "Craig has been kidnapped by Chaos and I need your help to get him back." 

"HE'S BEEN WHAT!?" I yell as I go to the closet and grab my Wonder Tweek outfit. I put on the jacket and headband. Then I leave the house. 

Mysterion is inside his Mysterio-mobile as I get outside the house.

"Do we know where Chaos took him?" My stress levels are through the roof. 

"We know he took him to an abandoned warehouse just outside of town." Mysterion presses a button on the wheel, it shows a hologram of a warehouse. "This is the warehouse they are keeping him in."

"How the fuck did Craig get kidnapped?" I use a fingerprint scanner to open up my collection of weapons and healing stash.

"I honestly have no idea how." He says looking more upset.

We make it to the warehouse. I press myself against the wall and turn on the drone Mysterion gave me. I use the controller to move the drone up to a window. I look at the screen to see a lava pit and above it is Craig hanging from a rope tied to his feet. His mouth is covered by tape. 

I use the walkie talkie to contact Mysterion.

"He's hanging over a huge fucking lava pit. I'm ready when you are."

"Let's get going." Mysterion kicks open the door. 

"You finally came and you even brought a friend, Mysterion?" A voice speaks throughout the room

"Chaos, why would you do this?" I see tears spilling from Mysterion's eyes.

"It is not just Chaos, for I am Queen Chaos!" Queen Chaos appears from a shadow in the corner of the room. 

Her costume looks almost exactly like Professor Chaos's costume except for her wearing a blue mini dress and silver boots. Her hair is in a bun with a crown on the top of her head. 

"I did this to get your attention Mysterion. You never notice me anymore. I just want to play, but ever since the party, you only brought me along for decoration. I know no one in this world loves me, I was foolish for thinking you were different." She walks up to a staircase to the platform that the controls are on. 

"You always want to break up, not me and-"

"I did that because I love you, Chaos." Mysterion runs up the staircase to Queen Chaos. He reaches the top but Chaos kicks him off.

"Oh shit!" Mysterion falls into the lava pit he screams his head off, I stand there shocked. I look at Craig his eyes closed, tears falling from his face. 

In the distance, I hear someone screaming about killing Kenny. I look at Queen Chaos, her face filled with tears. She pulls out a gun she points at her head. I run up to her and throw the gun away from her. 

She falls to the ground hands on her face. 

"Why why why did I kill him? I-I loved him." She lays on the ground crying as I grab Craig and untie him. 

I help Craig hop in the Mysterio-mobile. I get into the driver's side and start up the car.

"We-we're just going to leave her here?" Craig grabs the wheel to stop me from driving. 

"She's not going to hurt herself if that's what you're implying. Besides Kenny would kill himself over and over to see her." I pinch the bridge of my nose

I actually killed Kenny once by accident. We were around 14 and Kenny needed money so I let him help me out. He drank rat poison thinking it was one of my unfinished coffee mugs.

"No we're not, we need to go to Kenny's house to grab him. I don't know what to do." I start driving away and head towards town. 

"Did she hurt you, Honey?" I grab Craig's hand then kiss it.

"No, all she did was tell me why she did this." Craig starts to tear up. "The reason why she did this was to defend herself. She said that Kenny was hanging out a lot with us so I was an easy target. She was only planning on breaking up with Kenny for numerous reasons. Then fighting him to win then let me go."

We make it to Kenny's house. I go inside to look for Kenny. I go into his room to see him sleeping like a baby. I slap his face and he jolts awake.

"What the hell is that for!" Kenny rubs his face.

“For dying, and then having your girlfriend try to kill herself with me saving her.” I grab his Mysterion costume from his closet then throw it at him.

“She tried to kill herself? Oh shit!” He throws on the costume then jumps out of his window. I run out of the house and see the Mysterio-Mobile speeding away with Craig and Kenny in it. 

“What the actual flipping fuck!” 

Author’s note: 

Sorry if it is a bit shorter than usual, I will be going on vacation so I probably won’t update for a while, you can still message me and I will respond to them. Honestly, Thank you so much for the love and support of my writing, I enjoy writing so much. Next chapter we will be reading from someone else’s eyes. Hope you all are doing well!

\- CrazyBunnyShipper >:3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Kenny's POV

I speed through the streets in my Mysterio-mobile. I need to see them, to make sure they're okay. I focus on nothing else.

I have no idea how I wake up from this death immediately, thinking about it, it only happened once with all my friends being stuck in that dimension when we were fighting The Coin.

"Mysterion," Someone squeezes my shoulder. "Calm the hell down!"

I look to my right to see Craig sitting in the passenger seat.

"How the fuck did you get here?" I flinch, swatting away Craig's hand. Jesus Christ, I'm not usually skittish. 

Let's leave this scene for a minute, you are probably crying your eyes out wanting to know what happens next but hold your horses.

I'm Kenny "Omg they killed Kenny, you bastards" McCormick. I always come back from death. I don't know why, it sometimes feels like a curse. But I manage, somehow.

I have been dating Butters on and off for about six years. Back in high school, Butters confessed to me that they were genderfluid. I remember the day when Butters finally stood up to their parents.

"I think I'll tell them today," Butters grabs some milk from the lunch line. "They haven't grounded me for a few weeks." 

"Do you want me to be with you as support?" I grab Butter's apple and balance it on my head.

"Yeah, if they try to do anything to me you'll be there to help me out. Meet me after school at our usual spot." 

"That gas station?" I take a bite of the apple.

"Yep," The bell rings for our next period. "See you Ken." 

"Bye Buttercup." I walked out of the cafeteria to my English class. 

In English, I sit behind Kyle near the back. Then Stan sits right by Kyle. I know that they both have crushes on each other. It's so fucking obvious, Stan has started his puking phase again but he is able to control it by swallowing it up. Kyle always looks at Stan and blushes like an anime schoolgirl, Then he looks away when Stan notices. 

I've tried playing matchmaker to help them out but they're so dense and never notice. 

Today, they aren't looking at each other or blushing. I think they got into a fight, it's probably over something stupid so I'm not too worried.

Finally the rest of my classes end, I run to the gas station. I wait for Butters to show up while I smoke some cigarettes. I decide to go inside to buy them a donut. 

"Kenny!" Butters hugs me from behind. 

"Hey Buttercup, Are you ready to go?" I pat their hair and fluff it. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." 

We leave the gas station and start walking to Butter's house. We make it there. Butters freezes for a minute before walking in. They told me to stay outside while they talk to their parents.

"See you on the other side." Butters smiles at me then opens the door and goes inside.

"Hi Dad, I have something I need to tell you." Butters walks up to their father in the living room.

"We'll, what is it Butters?" His Dad is still staring at his newspaper.

"I'm genderfluid!" Butters grabs their fathers hands. His father retracts his hands in disgust.

"You're not genderfluid Butters, you're confused. You are a man." I hear Butters father yell at them.

"I'm not confused, this is who I am. If you're not going to accept that, I'll leave!" I look through the living room window to see Butters standing up against their father. 

"BUTTERS, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOREVER! You are a disgrace to mankind as a whole." He slaps Butters face. I feel my face turn red in anger. How dare he hurt Butters like this.

"I'm already grounded, what are you going to do, Double ground me?" Butters walks past their father and heads towards the basement.

Butters walks down the staircase to the basement. 

"What the fuck are you doing Butters!?" Their Dad follows them to the basement. 

"What does look like I'm doing, I'm moving out." Butters comes back upstairs with a suitcase in their hand, they smile as they open the front door to let me in.

"C' mon Kenny, help me pack." They pull my hand as we go upstairs to their room. 

We walk by their father. His face is red from anger, his arms were crossed, giving me death glares from his eyes. We get to Butters room and they close the door behind me. 

I hear them sigh behind me and start packing their clothing into the suitcase. 

"Thanks Ken, For supporting me in all of this." They hug me and we stand there for a minute. 

"It's no problem Butters." 

Two years after, we started dating, but we always fought over everything, Money, Time, Marriage, Children, Food. Butters also was suffering from depression and anxiety, they refused to get help though.

Now back to the present.

Craig and I reach the warehouse. I jump out the car and run inside, my heart burns as I open the door. (Please be alive, please be alive) I look around the room, there's nothing but silence. It's dark, too dark for it to be a coincidence. 

I can hear my own heartbeat ringing in my ears. 

I'm suddenly grabbed by the waist and hear someone whispering in my ear.

"Boo" 

I jump in fear, then the person lets me go. I grab their wrist and pull them towards me, holding them and looking at their face.

"What the fuck, Margorine." I scream at them pulling, pulling them out of the warehouse, grabbing my handcuffs from my belt to put on them. Then pushing them down to the ground.

They just lay there, laughing. There are tears falling down the sides of their face. I look to the left to see Craig's face looking at me through the window, shocked. 

"I'm taking you to a mental hospital and your not fighting me this time." I picked them up and put them in the backseat of the car. I stare at their empty, cold eyes before closing the door.

"Holy shit dude." Craig looks behind his seat to see Margorine crying. I feel so many emotions, guilt, betrayal, mad, sad, disgusted, but then I realize.

"Oh shit, I left Tweek at my house." I think out loud.

"He's probably raiding your whole coffee supply. Don't worry, I'll kill you later." Craig laughs at my stupidity. 

I feel Margorine nudging me with their head.

"What do you want?" I look at my rearview mirror. I see that their sleeping near my elbow. I move my hand back so then I can feel their hair.

"You're really going to take them to a mental hospital?" Craig runs his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I have been meaning to for a while. I can't do much to help them." I grab a pamphlet from my pocket and hand it to Craig. "I've been researching some places that could help them out, that one is near Denver." 

Author's Note  
Hey, so school started, I'll try to update whenever I can. Thanks for all the support and likes <3. I probably won't be able to update before August 31st, So happy birthday to me!

CrazyBunnyshipper


End file.
